Wake from Death and Return to Life
by twinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves with an extra passenger when they run into a woman named Kotori. She's young, beautiful and deadly to the supernatural. There is only two problems...#1 She got too many secrets to count and #2 both the Winchester boys want her


**Chapter 1: A Time to be so Small**

Kotori forced her Wakizashi down on her opponents chest but he stopped her before the blade could penetrate. His hands were clamped down over her own and gradually squeezing tighter with each passing moment. She could feel the bones in her hands being crushed and knew that she couldn't hold much longer. It seemed like an age passed as they fought for control but it was only a moment. Kotori's body yielded to the force and within seconds he turned the Wakizashi to face her. Her eyes widened as she knew what was to happened next.

"No!" someone yelled behind her but there was no time to turn as the short sword cut through her gut like a knife through butter. The agony was indescribable as it sliced through her organs. The hands over her own tore the sword out and released her.

Kotori's knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor vaguely aware of someone else grabbing her and begging her to stay awake. But she couldn't stay focused because there were cherry blossoms floating down from the sky. She managed to lift a shaky hand and held out her palm to catch one of the blossoms. She smiled and took a deep breath as a petal brushed her hand. The fragrance filled her senses.

"Kotori!" The male voice cut through her dream and suddenly she was jolted back to reality. The smell of cherry blossoms faded and was replaced with the smell of blood. Her own blood.

"We've gotta stop the bleeding." A panicky voice said. Strong hands grabbed hers and forced them down over her wound but she was unable to find the strength to push down.

"Go." She spluttered but the male before her immediately shook his head.

"You...can't...save...me." But he only continued to shake his head. She could see the denial written on his face though her sight was blurry.

"Leave...me."

"Stop it Kotori."

"I..." She tried to finish her sentence but the words were stuck in her throat. Blood rose like vomit in her esophagus and she began to choke.

"Kotori...Kotori!" But the voice faded out as she took her last breath...

* * *

"Whatever attacked him, looks like there was more than one." Sam said meticulously going over the ruble scattered on the floor.

"Looks like he put up a hell of a fight too." Dean cast his light over an empty box which looked like it had once contained an old revolver and its bullets. But there was something else that now caught his eye and he leaned down to take a closer look.

"You got somethin?" Sam asked coming up behind his older brother.

"I don't know, just some scratches on the floor."

"Death throes maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe." Dean grabbed a piece of paper and pencil from the nearby desk and transfered the scratches.

"Or maybe a message." Dean said showing the piece of paper to Sam.

"Hold it right there." Came a female voice from behind Sam. She had a distinct British accent and it made it think of Jane Austen for some reason. Dean narrowed his eyes and made out the figure all in black standing just beyond his brother. He couldn't make out her face because it looked like she was wearing a mask. Dean reached for his gun but the woman quickly raised her own.

"I wouldn't do that. I've got a sword hovering over your friends spine. One wrong move and I'll make sure he never walks again."

"Alright. What do you want?" Dean said raising his hands in surrender.

"That piece of paper. Put it on the ground, nice and slow." He bent down slowly and as he did he quickly looked up at Sam and raised his brow. There was no way he was giving this bitch that piece of paper. Dean searched the ground for something he could use and found it. Dirt that had once been in a pot plant was scattered over the floor and he immediately grabbed a handful and threw it in her face. The dirt got her in the eyes and she stumbled back in surprise.

Sam moved away from the sword and slammed her back into the nearby wall. The force caused her to drop her weapons as Sam pushed his forearm into her throat.

"Who are you?"

"Ichi-kuchi watashi." she laughed but Sam only pushed harder on her throat and that laugh turned to a cough.

"You think I'm kidding around? I wanna know who you are." Sam grabbed her mask and shoved it off as Dean shone the light over her face. Sam furrowed his brow as he briefly studied her features. She was asian, maybe even Japanese judging by what she had just said. Sam thought she must be around his age, maybe a little older.

Dean's eyes were immediately drawn to the scar that started just under her left nostril, crossing diagonally over her full lips and finishing on the left just below her bottom lip. It wasn't that deep and it hadn't cut into her lip much but it just seemed so unusual to see battle scars on a woman so young.

"Your just a girl." Sam said loosening his grip on her.

"Maybe but I can still kill you."

"You dropped your weapons." Dean replied with a smirk. She smiled back sweetly before grabbing the end of Dean's flashlight and smacking him in the face with it. He stumbled back and this gave her enough time to punch Sam in the stomach. Once he released his grip she spun around gracefully and elbowed him in the face.

"I don't need my weapons."

Dean had recovered in that time and threw himself at her but she sidestepped all his attempts. The woman then seized his arm and swung round so that she held it behind his back. He tried to wriggle free but each time he struggled she pushed the elbow up and it felt like she was about to break it.

Sam was about to rejoin the fight when she produced a dagger and held it to Dean's throat. He felt around for his gun but realised it was gone.

"Looking for your gun?" She said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. Why did you come here?"

"We just want to find out what happened." Sam replied lifting his hands in the vein hope she would accept the truce and release Dean.

"Are you hunters?"

"Yes. I'm Sam and that is my brother Dean." Dean attempted a smile but just couldn't manage one that looked genuine to someone that held a knife to his throat.

"Did you know Daniel?"

"No. But we think our father did."

"What's your father's name?"

"Look. If you would just let my brother go..."

"Just tell me his name!"

"John." Immediately she dropped her weapon and released Dean.

"There have been a few looters since Daniel's death so I've had to be careful. I apologize if I hurt you."

"Oh you didn't hurt us." Dean replied rubbing a sore spot on his face.

"Okay. Well I can take you to the lock box if you like." She glanced at both of them and turned to walk out but Sam stopped her.

"Wait. Who are you?" She seemed surprised at the question and took a few seconds before she held out her hand to him.

"I'm Kotori. The lock box contains a message and I'm to ensure that message is delivered." Her eyes pierced his and didn't falter once as she spoke. Sam couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was but it was like she was carved out of ice. Her eyes seemed nothing but cold.

"Wow..okay. Let's go then."


End file.
